Harry Potter und die Nekromantik
by Peinte
Summary: Spoiler zu HP5. Harry erfährt, wie sehr Dumbledore und der Orden ihn wirklich manipuliert und seine Freunde (zumindest ein Teil von ihnen) ihn verraten haben. Als er dann auch noch wegen der Behauptung, er sei ein Todesser nach Askaban geschickt wurde bringt es das Fass zum Überlaufen.
1. Ein neues Leben

**Harry Potter und die Nekromantik**

**Disclaimer (für alle Kapitel): **Ich sags mal so. Alles was ihr schon kennt gehört der guten J.K. Rowling, alles neue gehört zwar mir, verdiene aber kein Geld damit.

**Inhaltsangabe:** Spoiler zu HP5. Harry erfährt, wie sehr Dumbledore und der Orden ihn wirklich manipuliert und seine Freunde (zumindest ein Teil von ihnen) ihn verraten haben. Als dann auch noch wegen der Behauptung, er sei ein Todesser nach Askaban geschickt wurde bringt es das Fass zum Überlaufen.

* * *

**Ein neues Leben**

Der Ligusterweg ist ein schöner kleiner Vorort von London, wo Leute wohnen, deren größte Sorgen die Meinung der Nachbarn und wer den gepflegtesten Vorgarten hat, sind. Jeder einzelne ist stolz darauf so langweilig normal zu sein, wie jeder andere. Nur eine Familie, die Familie Dursley im Ligusterweg Nr. 4, würde alles dafür geben, damit sie ein völlig normales Leben führen könnten. Der einzige Grund für diesen unmöglichen Wunsch ist niemand anders als ihr Neffe Harry Potter. Harry Potter ist aber kein gewöhnlicher, 15-jähriger, Junge, nein er ist viel mehr. Er ist ein Zauberer auf dessen Schultern das Schicksal seiner Welt ruht. Auferlegt wurde ihm diese Last vom niemand anders als seiner Professorin für Wahrsagen an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Sibyll Trelawney. Diese machte eine Prophezeiung welche besagt, dass er der einzige ist, der den dunklen Lord Voldemort besiegen kann. Des weiteren besagt die Prophezeiung, und das macht ihm den größten Kummer, dass der eine muss von der Hand des anderen sterben, denn keiner kann Leben während der andere überlebt.

Zusätzlich wurde er erst vor wenigen Wochen wegen genau dieser Prophezeiung von Voldemort ins Ministerium gelockt. Bei dem darauffolgendem Kampf wurden seine Freunde und auch mehrere Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, der zu ihrer Rettung gekommen war, schwer verletzt. Unter den Rettern war auch sein Patenonkel Sirius Black, der bei einem Kampf mit seiner Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange sein Leben verlor, indem er durch einen steinernen, alten Torbogen geschleudert wurde. Von genau dieser Szene Träumte der schwarzhaarige Junge gerade und erwachte mit einem spitzen Schrei.

Er konnte nicht mehr um seinen verstorbenen Paten trauern. Zu viele Tränen hatte er schon vergossen. Die Trauer wich einer kaum zu bändigenden Wut und eiserner Entschlossenheit. Keiner Würde mehr für ihn sterben. Ja, er würde sich Voldemort stellen, aber vorher musste er noch eine Menge lernen. Ein Pochen am Fenster erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Angespannt fuhr er herum, nur um eine Eule mit einem Brief am Bein zu erkennen. Er sah auf seinen Wecker und merkte, dass es erst 5.30 Uhr war. Grummelnd stand er auf, um sein Fenster zu öffnen und dem Boten einlass zu gewähren. Er entrollte den Brief und las ihm mit zunehmender Aufmerksamkeit und am Ende konnte er nur mühsam einen Freudenschrei unterdrücken.

_Geehrter Mister Potter,_

_aufgrund der bedauerlichen Rückkehr von Ihm dessen Name nicht genant werden darf sehen wir uns gezwungen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Aus diesem Grund wird das Gesetz zur Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger für Viertklässler und höher aufgehoben, um sich wirksam Verteidigen zu können. Bitte beachten sie aber, dass das internationale Geheimhaltungsabkommen gegenüber Muggel weiterhin besteht. Bei Zuwiderhandlungen werden entsprechende Maßnahmen ergriffen._

_In der Hoffnung, dass sie wohl auf sind_

_Mafalda Hopfkirch_

_Abteilung zur Aufsicht unbefugter Zauberei Minderjähriger_

Harry konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. Er durfte Zaubern und das auch noch offiziell. Er beschloss noch ein bisschen zu schlafen und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Kaum wahr er wieder eingeschlafen, so fühlte es sich zumindest an, wachte er schon wieder mit dem Schrei seiner Tante in den Ohren auf ,,Bursche, Aufstehen und Frühstück machen hop hop.'' ,,Leck mich'' murmelte der Junge. Er stand nur kurz auf um seinen Zauberstab zu holen und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Nach einer halben Stunde wurde die Zimmertür von seinem Onkel aufgerissen, der ihn auch gleich anblaffte ,,Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Du machst jetzt sofort Frühstück sonst setzt Prügel!'' Der Schwarzhaarige hob nur müde seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ,,Silencio, Depulso.'' Sein Onkel verstummte sofort und wurde von dem Verscheuchzauber aus dem Zimmer geworfen. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche. ,,Was denn, kein Frühstück?'' fragte er neckisch. ,,Doch das machst du jetzt!'' schrie ihn seine Tante an. ,,Ich denke nicht.'' Und mit diesen Worten machte er einen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab, beschwor sich ein etwas zu essen und setzte sich an den Tisch, wo er es genüsslich verspeiste. ,,Ach ja, Finite Incantatem und haltet den Mund sonst hexe ich euch wieder stumm. Sein Onkel setzte sich an den Tisch und sagte mit vor Wut rotem Kopf ,,Wenn du mir noch einmal meinen Verdienten Schlaf raubst, dann wirst du dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein.'' ,,Was du drohst mir? Das ist aber nicht nett von dir Onkelchen. Ich würde an deiner Stelle lieber vorsichtig sein. Ich schmeiße jetzt deinen Fettsack von Sohn aus dem Bett und leih mir kurz seinen PC.''

Mit diesen Worten ging er in das Zimmer seines Verhassten Cousins. ,,He Fat-D aufstehen. Was du willst nicht? Na gut, Wingardium Leviosa.'' Er ließ Dudley aus dem Zimmer schweben und setzte sich an den Computer. Er suchte nach einem Dojo, wo er Schwertkampf und gegebenenfalls auch Selbstverteidigung ohne Waffen lernen kann. Schließlich wurde er fündig. Er fand einen kleinen Dojo für japanische Kampfkunst nur zwei Kilometer entfernt. Er brauchte nur noch etwas Muggelgeld. Er beschloss einen Brief an Gringots zu schreiben, indem er bat, ihm einen Betrag von 2.500 Pfund zu Schicken. Er legte auch noch seinen Schlüssel bei. Er dachte nach, was er jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Tag anfangen würde. Er beschloss etwas im Keller mit den Trainingsgeräten von Dudley zu trainieren und transformierte ein paar von Dudleys alten Fetzen in moderne Sportklamotten. Er trainierte fast drei Stunden an verschiedenen Geräten als er den ruf seiner Tante ,,Mittagessen!'' hörte. Er wurde gerade mit dem Essen fertig, als Hedwig und eine weitere unbekannte Eule durch das Fenster heringeflogen kam. Er ignorierte Onkel Vernons geschimpfe und öffnete den ersten der Beiden Briefe. Er brach das schwarze Siegel von Gringots und begann zu Lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_anbei finden sie den von ihnen gewünschten Betrag, sowie ihren Schlüssel vor. Wir möchten sie auch darauf hinweisen, dass ihre Anwesenheit in der Gringots Bank aufgrund des Letzten Willen von Sirius Black erforderlich ist._

_In der Hoffnung, dass sie wohlauf sind_

_Bodrook_

_Angestellter von Gringots_

_Lieber Harry,_

_Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass Gringots meine Aufforderung, dich in Ruhe zu lassen, nicht erfüllt hat. Es ist zur Zeit zu gefährlich, auch mit Eskorte, draußen herum zu Wandern. Für das Testament von Sirius hast du später, wenn es wieder ruhiger ist, immer noch Zeit. Auch ist es dieses mal nicht möglich, die Dursleys vor dem ersten September zu verlassen. Verlasse unter keinen Umständen das Haus._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry war jetzt so richtig wütend. Dumbledore will also nicht, dass er zu Gringots geht. ,Ich frage mich, was der alte Mann mir da alles verheimlicht. Aber egal. Er würde zu Gringots gehen. Es war sein Leben, sein neues Leben.


	2. Das wahre Gesicht

**Das wahre Gesicht**

* * *

Harry hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde nach Gringotts gehen, jetzt sofort. Deshalb sagte er zu seinem Onkel und seiner Tante ,,Ich muss jetzt schnell in die Winkelgasse und ein paar Sachen erledigen. Wenn irgend etwas von meinen Sachen nicht mehr in Ordnung ist, wenn ich nach Hause komme, oder Hedwig auch nur eine Feder gekrümmt wird, dann werdet ihr euch wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein.'' Den letzten Teil des Satzes sage er mit einer eisigen Stimme und Vernon bekam, ob der Drohung, einen hochroten Kopf. Der Junge transformierte erneut seine Sachen, diesmal in etwas arbeitstaugliches, und verließ das Haus.

Er wollte den fahrenden Ritter in der Straße rufen, wo er Sirius, dem Gedanken folgte ein schmerzlicher Stich, das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Kaum ist er aber fünf schritte gegangen, wurde er von einer wütenden Hestia Jones angezischt? ,,Was soll das. Warum bist du nicht im Haus?'' ,,Was geht dich das an? Bist du meine Mutter? Lass mich einfach in Ruhe und verschwinde.'' ,,Wenn du nicht sofort...'' ,,Silencio, Petrifficus Totalus, Depulso'' wurde sie von einem genervtem Harry unterbrochen. Dieser erreichte sein Ziel und rief den großen dreistöckigen Bus. ,,Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, der Nottransport für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer. Mein Name ist Stan Shunpike und ich bin auf der heutigen Fahrt ihr Schaffner.'' Harry wollte den Mann mehrmals unterbrechen, aber dieser ließ sich nicht beirren. Schließlich sah sich dieser um und sagte ,,Hallo Neville. Na wieder einmal auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz?'' ,,Nein, das steht zu Abwechslung einmal hinter mir'' antwortete dieser mit einem Lächeln. ,,Na gut, dann steig mal ein. Wo soll´s den hingehen? Wieder einmal zu Tropfenden Kessel?'' ,,Genau dort hin. Muss in die Winkelgasse'' meinte der Junge mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Er bestieg die kleine Treppe des Busses und sah sich um. Die vielen Messingbetten von seiner ersten Fahrt waren verschwunden. An ihrer stelle, standen wie letztes mal eine Menge, nicht zusammenpassende Stühle. Der Junge bezahlte die paar Sickel und setzte sich, hielt sich aber aus Erfahrung gut fest. Plötzlich ertönte ein, für Muggel ni Ercht vorhandener, Knall und sie waren verschwunden. Zwei Knalls später, sie machten einen kurzen Zwischenstopp in der Nockturngasse, hielten sie vor dem Tropfenden Kessel. Er stieg aus und betrat den kleinen, etwas düsteren Pub. Die Kapuze seines Kapuzenpullis zog er sich tief in die Stirn, sodass er nicht erkannt wurde. Er durchquerte die Gaststätte schnell, trat auf den Hinterhof, zog seinen Zauberstab und berührte die richtige Stelle der Backsteinmauer. Augenblicklich formte sich in dieser ein runder Torbogen und schritt durch den Eingang in die Winkelgasse. Mit einer immer noch verdeckten Narbe, lief er schon fast durch die magische Einkaufsstraße Richtung Gringotts Zaubererbank.

Er betrat die Eingangshalle und ging zielgerichtet auf einen Schalter zu. ,,Was wollen sie?'' schnarrte der Kobold auch sogleich in der Unfreundlichen Art der Rasse. ,,Ich bin hier wegen dem Testament von Sirius Black.'' Das kleine Geschöpf warf ihm einen Schneidenden Blick zu, ganz als ob er einen Betrüger entlarven wollte. Der Junge schien der Prüfung aber standzuhalten, denn schließlich bedeutete der Kobold ihm zu folgen und führte ihn aus der Halle. Sie gingen durch einen langen Gang an unzähligen Türen vorbei, bis sie schließlich vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift _Rungnook Erbschaftsangelegenheiten _hielten. Sie betraten die Tür und der Schwarzhaarige wurde von einem weiterem Gobblin begrüßt. Sie kamen auch gleich zur Sache. ,,Mister Potter sie sind, wie sie wissen, wegen dem Testament von Mr Black hier. Ich darf´s verlesen. Letzter Wille und Testament von Sirius Alexandrinus Black. Ich Sirius Black, im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte und unbeeinflusst durch irgendwelchen Fluch, ernenne hiermit Harry James Potter zum Alleinerben des noblen und gar altem Haus der Familie Black. Ich vermache ihm hiermit alle Titel und das Familienverlies der Blacks, mit allen Rechten und Verpflichtungen. Außerdem hinterlasse ich ihm die Sommerresidenz der Blacks, den Grimmault Place Nr 12. Es ist seine Entscheidung, ob ihn der Orden weiterhin verwenden darf, aber ich bitte ihn darum, meinem Freund Remus Lupin ein lebenslanges Wohnrecht zu Gewähren. Für den Fall, dass er dieses hässliche Haus nicht verwenden möchte, vermache ich ihm noch den alten Familiensitz Black Manor, der erbaut wurde, als die Blacks entgegen ihren Namen noch Lichtmagier waren. Des weiteren vermache ich ihm den Lordtitel, den ich als Familienschande nie erhalten habe, und den Siegelring, mit der bitte, dass er, sobald er ihn angezogen hat, ganz fest an einen von mir geschriebenen Brief an ihn denkt. Zum Schluss hinterlasse ich ihm noch mein persönliches Verlies mit meinen persönlichen Gegenständen und meinem bescheidenem ersparten.'' Er versuchte die ganze Zeit, seinen Emotionen Herr zu werden. Aber mit dem letzten Satz liefen die Tränen ungehemmt und er begann leise zu schluchzen. Der Kobold wartete, bis sich der Junge wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, als er schließlich wieder zu sprechen anfing. ,,Nun Mister Potter. Hier ist der Siegelring. Ich denke sie sollten ihn überstreifen und an den Brief von Mr Black denken, so wie dieser es Vorgeschlagen hat. Der Teenager war noch zu keiner Antwort fähig und nahm stattdessen einfach den Ring und steckte ihn an seinen rechten Mittelfinger. Er dachte an den Brief seines Paten, als dieser auf einmal inmitten der Luft erschien. Zuerst noch ganz verwundert griff er nach dem vollgeschriebenen Pergament und begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Wenn du diesen Brief ließ, dann bin ich Tod, dass jetzt mal, falls du es noch immer nicht kapiert hast HA HA. Da ich Tod bin, nein du trägst keine Schuld, also denk gar nicht erst daran dir Vorwürfe zu machen, kann ich mich leider nicht mehr um dich kümmern. Deswegen habe ich diesen Ring mit einem Zauber belegt, den dein Vater und ich während unserer Schulzeit entwickelt haben. Mit diesem Zauber kann man mehrere Gegenstände in einem einem einzigen Gegenstand, in diesem Fall dein Ring, verwahren. Man muss um an den Gegenstand wieder zu kommen einfach ganz fest daran denken. Ich habe diesem Ring eine ganze Reihe von Tränken, keine von Snape also keine Angst, Büchern und meinem fliegendem Motorrad, ich habe keine Ahnung warum, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du es noch benötigen wirst, beigefügt. Also hab endlich einmal Spaß im Leben und hau verdammt noch einmal so richtig auf den letztes habe ich mir noch Moonys Zauberstab ,,ausgeborgt'' und meinem Zauberstab mit einem Zauber belegt, sodass dieser nach meinem Tod den Ring hinzugefügt wird. Du glaubst mir nicht, wie schwer es mir fällt, diesen Brief in dem Bewusstsein zu schreiben, dass du ihn erst liest, wenn ich tot bin, aber er hat auch etwas gutes. Nun da ich ja tot bin, verdammt ist das schwierig, kann ich dich endlich vor dem alten Dumbledore warnen. Pass auf, er missbraucht dich nur und ich bin mir nicht sicher, was er noch alles plant. Gib bitte gut auf dich Acht._

_Dein Sirius_

Wieder liefen die Tränen ungehemmt, aber dieses mal war auch noch ein anderes Gefühl dabei. Verwirrung. Was meint Sirius damit, dass Dumbledore ihn missbraucht? ,Er hat mich doch immer gut behandelt' dachte er sich. Schließlich entschloss er sich den Kobold zu fragen, vielleicht hat ja der eine Erklärung. ,,Mr Rungnook, mein Pate meint, dass mich Dumbledore in irgendeiner Weise missbraucht hat?'' ,,Dafür muss ich ihnen erst einmal eine Gegenfrage stellen. Haben sie Mr Dumbledore ein Dokument ausgehändigt, welches **eindeutig **besagt, dass er vollen Zugriff auf ihre Konten hat und es **eigenhändig** unterschrieben?'' ,,Was? Natürlich nicht!'' Rief der _grins_ entsetzt. ,,Nun, die Sache ist folgende. Sie zahlen seit ihrem ersten Jahr regelmäßig auf verschiedene Konten Geldbeträge ein. Da währen unter anderem ein Fond für sozial benachteiligte Hogwartsschüler, ein Fond für die Schule selbst, und einer für die Erhaltung zur, vom Aussterben bedrohten, magischen Tiere. Alle diese Fond wurden von Albus Dumbledore eröffnet und bis jetzt sind sie der einzige, der in diese Fonds Einzahlungen leistet. Des weiteren wurden von ihrem Direktor zahlreiche Überweisungen auf verschiedene Konten getätigt. Das währen einmal die Familie Weasley, Arthur und Molly Weasley,Alie Familie Granger, Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley. Tatsächlich bleibt nur das Gold auf dem letzten genannten Konto unberührt. Auf dieses wird zwar nur ein kleiner, dafür aber ein stetiger Betrag eingezahlt und das Regelmäßig. Von allen anderen Konten, landet das Geld immer ohne Umwege auf dem Konto von Albus Dumbledore. Insgesamt sind von den Ursprünglich fünf Millionen Galleonen aus ihrem Schulsfond nur noch 1.200 Galleonen sieben Sickel und drei Knuts übrig. Da sie allerdings gerade ausdrücklich bestätigt haben, dass das gegen ihren Willen ist, werden alle Gelder auf umgekehrten Weg zurücktransferiert. Allerdings hat Mr Ronald Weasley schon einiges an Geld abgehoben. Sein Konto wird ins Minus gesetzt und sie erhalten das Geld vorerst von der Bank. Sollte er nicht in der Lage sein, das Geld zurück zu zahlen, muss er sich vor dem Ministerium verantworten.'' ,,Gut, aber bitte nur unter einer Bedingung. Er und nur er muss sich für das fehlende Geld verantworten. Seine Eltern und Familie werden, egal was er macht nicht betroffen. Sehr wohl Mr Potter. Dann währen da noch das Erbe ihrer Eltern. Das ist kurz zusammengefasst. Sie erhalten das Familienverlies, den Siegelring mit den Lordtitel, mit allen Rechten und Verpflichtungen, das Haus in Godrics Hollow, sowie das Familienmanor, welches sich auf Sizilien befindet. Des weiteren haben sie durch ihre gemeinsamen Erbe zwei Sitze im Zaubergamot, sowie zwei Sitze im Schulrat von Hogwarts. Harry, der noch immer Wütend wegen dem Verrat von Ron und v.a. Dumbledore war konnte nur nicken. Im Kopf stellte er sich bereits einen Plan zusammen wie er sich an dein beiden rächen konnte. Schließlich verabschiedete er sich von dem Kobold und fuhr noch in sein neues Verlies, welches den Inhalt der Verliese von Potter und Black beinhaltet. Dort angekommen wurde er erst einmal von seinem Begleiter aufgefordert, seine Hand auf die Tür zu legen, welche dann lautlos nach innen aufschwang, bekam er erst einmal große Augen. Berge von Goldmünzen stapelten sich bis hoch unter die fünf Meter hohe Decke. Auf die Frage, wie viel das denn sei, bekam er als Antwort, dass sein Barvermögen etwas über 500 Millionen Galleonen Beträgt. Dazu kamen aber laut dem Kobold auch noch eine Menge Schmuck, welcher ebenfalls hier lagert und unzählige Firmenbeteiligungen. Sein Gesamtvermögen beträgt somit ca. eineinhalb Milliarden Galleonen. Er stopfte sich etwas Gold in einen Geldbeutel, fuhr wieder nach oben und verließ die Bank in die sonnige Winkelgasse.

* * *

**Ina Bauer:** Du hast Recht, genau so ist die Story geplant.

**Guest:** Nein dein Gefühl teuscht dich nicht. Das wird eine dark Harry Story. So richtig dark wird er aber erst später, wenn er so richtg angepisst ist (mehr verrat ich nicht _grins_)


	3. Du hast mir nichts zu sagen

**Du hast mir nichts zu sagen**

* * *

Harry war total wütend. Hatten ihn doch Dumbledore und Ron, von dem er dachte er wäre sein bester Freund, bestohlen. ,Ich bin mir sicher, dass dieser Verräter das Geld nicht umsonst bekommen hatte. Vielleicht hat er mich ja ausspioniert? Den Spieß kann man aber auch umdrehen.' Jetzt hieß es erst einmal sich ein Alibi zu verschaffen, wieso er überhaupt in die Winkelgasse gereist ist. Er ging jetzt erst einmal zu Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten und kaufte sich neue Schulumhänge, sowie eine neue Festrobe. Diese bestand aus einem schwarzen Anzug, einem weißen Hemd und eine Krawatte und einen Umhang im Grün seiner Augen. Dann ging es weiter in Eeyliops Eulenkaufhaus und kaufte neue Eulenkekse für seine Hedwig. Schließlich machte er einen Versuch und ging zu Florish und Blotts und kaufte sich alle Bücher für das sechste Schuljahr, obwohl er noch nicht einmal wusste, welche Fächer er überhaupt belegen konnte. Zuletzt betrat er noch den Laden für Zauberstäbe Ollivander Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr. Es war genau wie bei seinem ersten Mal. Die Luft war Staubig und schien förmlich vor Magie zu knistern. Schließlich vernahm er eine altbekannte Stimme ,,Ah Mister Potter. Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre. Gibt es Probleme mit ihrem Zauberstab, Stachelpalme und Phönixfeder, elf Zoll lang, handlich und geschmeidig oder?'' ,,Ja, ja das ist er und nein, es gibt keine Probleme mit ihm. Ich wollte sie nur Fragen, ob sie mir noch einen zweiten als Reserve verkaufen könnten?'' Er wusste zwar, dass er Sirius Stab besaß, dachte aber, das einer, der besser auf ihn abgestimmt war, bei ihm besser funktionieren würde. ,,Das ist ungewöhnlich, aber kein Problem. Ihr neuer wird aber nie so gut arbeiten wie ihr alter, dass ist ihnen hoffentlich klar. Nun denn, nun denn. Ihre Maße habe ich ja noch, wenn sie bitte kurz warten würden.'' Und mit diesen Worten holte er ein paar Schachteln. Es war wie beim letzten Mal, nur schien er dieses Mal nur noch den halben Bestand an Zauberstäben zu schwingen. Aber seine Mühe sollte belohnt werden. Der gefühlt hundertste Stab versprühte schließlich rote und grüne Funken. ,,Ah, Eiche und Einhornhaar, 12¼ Zoll lang und nur schwer zu biegen.'' Der Jüngere kaufte auch noch zwei spezielle Zauberstabholster (einen für den Unterarm und einen für die Seite) bezahlte, bedankte sich und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Er verließ die Winkelgasse durch den Tropfenden Kessel und sah sich um, dass ihn niemand beobachtete. Er dachte fest an Sirius Motorrad, den schmerzlichen Stich, den er bei dem Gedanken an seinen Paten spürte würde wohl nie verschwinden, welches auch sofort erschien und fuhr los Richtung Little Whinshing. In der Nähe des Spielplatzes lies er seine Maschine wieder verschwinden und ging zum Ligusterweg Nr 4. Zwei Straßen vor seinem Ziel sah er Dudley, welche sich gerade eine Zigarette anzünden wollte. Er holte ihn ein und schnappte ihm die Schachtel weg. ,,Na kleiner Diddimaz, das ist aber nichts für dich.'' Lass mich in Ruhe und gib die sofort wieder her. Oder willst du Ärger?'' Doch Harry zog nur seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen fetten Cousin, welcher sofort ängstlich zurück wich. Dann aber nahm er sich eine Zigarette, steckte sie in den Mund und murmelte, mit seinem Stab auf sie deutend ,,Incendio.'' ,Man schmeckt das scheiße' dachte er sich, verkniff sich aber irgendeine Reaktion und nach ein paar Zügen wurde es bereits besser. ,,Weist du was?'' Er murmelte zwei Zaubersprüche auf die Schachtel und auf einmal hielt er statt einer zwei in der Hand und reichte eine an Dudley zurück. ,,Ach übrigens, ich würde meinen die wird nicht mehr lehr.'' ,,Danke'' murmelte der andere und sie gingen beide, so paradox es klingen mag, friedlich zusammen zurück.

Als sie dann zurück waren wurde Harry äußerst unsanft von seinem Onkel darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sein Schulleiter hier war und mit ihm sprechen wollte. Da der Teenager aber nicht da war ließ der Direktor einfach einen Brief zurück.

_Harry,_

_was fällt dir ein einfach das Haus zu verlassen und Hestia zu schocken? Du verlässt auf keinen Fall mehr das Haus und dein Benehmen hat mir gezeigt, dass ich dich nicht zu den Weasleys oder in den Grimmault Place schicken kann. Du bleibst also bis zum Schuljahresbeginn bei den Dursleys, keine Widerrede! Auch muss ich dir mitteilen, dass du nächstes Jahr deine Okklumentikübungen bei Professor Snape fortsetzen musst. Wenn du den Sommer über nicht übst müssen wir nächstes Jahr Quidditch für dich streichen, damit du mehr üben kannst._

_Albus Dumbledore_

So nicht Dumbledore, dir werde ich´s zeigen. Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen.

_Dumbledore,_

_sie sind weder mein Vormund, noch befinde ich mich in der Schule. Sie haben mir also gar nichts zu sagen. Ich tue in den Ferien, was ich will._

_Harry Potter._

Zufrieden lächelnd schickte er den Brief ab und war schon gespannt auf die Antwort.

* * *

Ich freu mich schon auf eure Reviews :-)

**Guest: **Du hast recht, dass ist als eine richtige dark Harry Story geplant

**Ina Bauer: **Das mit dem regelmäßig posten ist so eine Sache. Ich lade die Kapitel immer hoch, wenn ich sie fertig habe. Ich habe aber mit der Schule nicht jeden Tag Zeit zum Schreiben.


	4. Die ganze Prophezeiung

**Die ganze Prophezeiung**

Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro in Hogwarts und dachte darüber nach, was Harry wohl machen würde, wenn er erfährt, wie sehr er ihn bestohlen hatte. Er würde den Jungen irgendwie ködern müssen. Extratraining mit ihm selbst währen wohl eine gute Möglichkeit. Er könnte ihn auch auf den unwichtigen Ordenssitzungen teilnehmen können. Von den wichtigen würde er einfach keine Nachricht erhalten. Ja das war eine gute Idee. Er wollte sich gerade ein Zitronenbrausebonbon genehmigen, als eine weiße Eule, die er als die von Harry erkannte, am Fenster klopfte. Stirnrunzelnd stand er auf, um der Eule einlass zu gewähren. Er nahm ihr den Brief ab, entrollte ihn und begann zu lesen.

_Dumbledore,_

_sie sind weder mein Vormund, noch befinde ich mich in der Schule. Sie haben mir also gar nichts zu sagen. Ich tue in den Ferien, was ich will._

_Harry Potter_

Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich mit jeder Zeile mehr. Er musste den Jungen wieder unter Kontrolle bringen, koste es, was es wolle.

Harry Potter machte sich gerade auf den Weg zu dem Dojo für japanische Kampfkunst. Er hatte sich im Internet noch ein bisschen genauer über diese Einrichtung erkundet und sich entschieden, dass er Karate und Kendõ, japanischen Schwertkampf, lernen möchte. Ungefähr 15 Minuten später erreichte er sein Ziel und betrat die Eingangshalle. Er sah sich kurz um. Überall an der Wand hingen mehrere Kantana und auch mehrere japanische Schriftzeichen. Er ging auf einen kleinen Tresen und drückte, da niemand hier war, auf eine kleine Klingel. Nach ein paar Minuten kam eine junge Frau und Fragte nach seinen Wünschen. ,,Guten Tag, mein Name ist Harry Potter. Ich würde bei ihnen gerne Kendõ und Karate Lernen. Ich habe aber nur den Sommer über Zweit, weil ich dann wieder zurück zur Schule muss.'' ,,Das ist kein Problem. Wir bieten bei beiden Kampfkünsten ein Sommerprogramm an. Dies dauert vier Wochen, allerdings wirst du jeden Tag üben müssen, in deinem Fall sogar den ganzen, eine Kampfart Vormittags, die andere Nachmittags. Der Preis für das ganze beläuft sich auf etwa 500 Pfund.'' Das ist kein Problem.''

Nachdem dies geklärt wahr führte sie ihn in einen ca. 150 m² großen Raum. Er war hell erleuchtet und auch hier hingen an den Wänden ein paar Schwerter. Der gesamte Boden bestand nur aus einer dünnen Matte. Sie verließ ihn mit den Worten, dass Meister Takuya-Shin gleich kommen würde. Er sollte ihn aber einfach nur mit Sensei ansprechen.

,,Ah, guten Tag junger Schüler.'' Der angesprochene, der noch etwas in Gedanken vertieft war drehte sich um und sah sich einem älteren Mann gegenüber. Er antwortete ,,Guten Tag Sensei'' dabei verbeugte er sich leicht, da er wusste, dass es so Sitte war. ,,Höflich bist du junger Mann. Du möchtest als in den noblen Künsten des Schwertkampfes und der waffenlosen Selbstverteidigung unterrichtet werden. Warum?'' Die letzte Frage überraschte den Jungen der Lebt etwas und er dachte nach, was er antworten sollte. Letztendlich entgegnete er aber ,,Meine Eltern stammen aus Italien. Sie standen auf der Todesliste der Mafia sehr weit oben. Als ich ein Jahr alt war wurden sie schließlich ermordet. Ich konnte damals gerettet werden, aber seitdem trachten sie auch mir nach dem Leben.'' Der alte Mann sah ihn nachdenklich an. Er konnte spüren, dass der Junge die Wahrheit sagte, hatte aber gleichzeitig auch das Gefühl belogen zu werden. Nicht in feindlicher Absicht, sondern mehr aus Selbstschutz. Eins war ihm aber klar, der jüngere hatte eine schlimme Vergangenheit. ,,Nun denn'' er warf dem jungen Potter ein Baumbusschwert zu ,,Greif mich an.'' ,,Ähh, wieso ich möchte doch lernen mich zu verteidigen'' fragte der Schwarzhaarige unsicher. Takuya-Shin hingegen schien mit dieser Antwort aber mehr als zufrieden. ,,Sehr gut. Aber manchmal ist angreifen der einzige Weg, sich zu Verteidigen … Banzai'' und mit diesen Worten griff er auch schon an. Das Duell dauerte nur knapp zwei Minuten. Harry wich die meiste Zeit nur aus und wenn er einmal zuschlug, dann nur auf die Waffe seines Gegners. Schließlich wirbelte ihm der Seinsei sein Schwert mit einem gekonnten Schwung aus der Hand und beide verbeugten sich voreinander. Dann machte der Meister auch schon mit der Fragerei weiter ,,Du hast fast nicht angegriffen und wenn dann nur auf das Schwert. Warum?'' ,,Ich möchte niemanden verletzen. Wenn ich kämpfe, dann nur, weil es notwendig ist, um zu überleben.'' ,,Ich denke du hast dich als würdig erwiesen. Ich werde dich selbst unterrichten.'' Der schwarzhaarige, noch ein bisschen baff, antwortete mit einer Verbeugung ,,Vielen Dank Sensei..'' Takuya-Shin verbeugte sich ebenfalls.

Die nächsten vier Wochen liefen alle gleich ab. Morgens joggte er eine Runde durch Little Winshing, danach hatte er den ganzen Vormittag Schwertkampftraining, Mittags aß er in einem Kleinen Restaurant zu Mittag, Nachmittags übte er dann Karate und Abends nach dem ganzen Training stürzte er sich in seine Bücher. Er las alles, was er in die Finger kriegen konnte. Den Ring hatte er dabei leider vergessen... An seinem Letzten Tag begannen sie wie immer, doch nach ein paar Übungen unterbrach der Sensei ihr Training. ,,Junger Schüler, du hast in den vergangenen vier Wochen viel gelernt. Du hast mehr gelernt, als ein anderer in vielen Jahren. Eine letzte Prüfung steht dir aber noch bevor … der Kampf gegen den Meister. Es ist Tradition bei uns, dass der Sieger eines kleinen Wettkampfes, der zwischen allen Schülern stattfindet, das Recht erhält, gegen seinen Lehrmeister anzutreten. Noch nie hat jemanden seinen Senpai bezwungen, von einem Sensei, der es in deinem Fall wäre, ganz zu schweigen. Ich habe aber auch eine Bitte an dich. Bei dem Wettkampf sind viele Schüler, die schon viel länger trainieren und unter ihnen zu den besten gehören, aber nicht an dich herankommen. Bitte zeige ihnen, was man mit viel Fleiß und Wille erreichen kann. Nachdem er geendet hatte führte er einen vollkommen verwirrten Harry aus dem Raum.

Als sie den neuen Dojo betraten, Harry schätzte ihn auf ca. 5x5 Meter, waren schon alle anderen neun Schüler versammelt. Alle verneigten sich sofort und es ertönte ein einstimmiges ,,Guten Tag Sensei.'' Dann besahen sie sich den Harry und eine dem Jungen nur allzu gut bekannte Stimme Fragte ,,Was macht den der hier?'' Der schwarzhaarige sah auf und tatsächlich, da war sein Cousin zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Piers Polkiss. Weder Harry, noch der Sensei gingen auf diese Frage ein, letztere erklärte aber gerade noch einmal die Regeln für alle. ,,Ihr werdet in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt. Innerhalb eurer Gruppe kämpft jeder gegen jeden. Anhand der Anzahl eurer Siege, wird dann eure Platzierung ausgerechnet. Dann kämpft ihr gegen den gleich platzierten der anderen Gruppe. Der Sieger der beiden ersten darf dann gegen seinen Lehrmeister antreten.

Harry´s erster Kampf war gegen Piers. Dudely war leider in der anderen Gruppe. Sein gegenüber lächelte ihn hämisch an und attackierte ihn sofort, ohne sich vorher zu verbeugen. Das Duell dauerte gute zwanzig Sekunden, dann hatte der schwarzhaarige seinen Gegner entwaffnet und hielt ihm das Schwert an die Kehle. Auch die restlichen drei Kämpfe gewann er mit Leichtigkeit und sah sich so seinem Kampf um den ersten Platz mit Dudely gegenüber. Dieser war der Ansicht, dass sein Freak von einem Cousin wohl nicht ohne seine Magie gewinnen konnte. Wie sehr sollte er sich irren. Nach nur dreißig Sekunden sank er bewusstlos zusammen, da der junge Zauberer ihm mit dem Griff seines Katana KO geschlagen hatte.

Der übergewichtige Boxchampion kam aber bald wieder zu sich und sah wie sich Harry und Takuya-Shin gegenüber aufstellten. ,,Junger Schüler, die Zeit ist gekommen, die Zeit für deine letzte Prüfung. Du hast die große Ehre, gegen deinen Meister antreten zu dürfen.'' Sie verbeugten sie beide voreinander, Harry etwas tiefer um seinen Sensei seinen Respekt zu zollen, und griffen beide gleichzeitig an. Die verdutzten Schüler, die den Sinn dieses Gespräches nicht sofort verstanden hatten, wurden Zeugen eines beeindruckenden Kampfes. Sie drangen geschlagene fünfundzwanzig Minuten aufeinander ein, bis der Junge sich schließlich dachte ,verdammt der kennt mich zu gut, ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen.' Er sprang hoch in die Luft, überschlug sich einmal und landete hinter seinem Meister. Er zog dessen Arme auf den rücken, sodass er sein Schwert nicht mehr verwenden konnte, und hielt ihm sein eigenes an die Kehle. Der Teenager ließ ihn wieder los und sie verbeugten sich wieder vor einander. Das verblüffte Publikum brach in schallenden Applaus aus.

Die anderen verließen, noch ganz beeindruckt, den Raum. Der Junge sah sich jetzt erst einmal in Ruhe um. Dieser Dojo war in hellen Blautönen gehalten und an einer Wand stand in japanischen Buchstaben ein langer Text. Verwirrt, da er bis jetzt nur einzelne Symbole gesehen hatte, fragte er was dies bedeute. ,,Nun'' antwortete der alte bedächtig ,,Der Überlieferung nach handelt es sich um eine Prophezeiung, welche seit Jahrhunderten in unserer Familie weitergegeben wird. Sie lautet wie folgt:

_Wenn der Kampf der Giganten wieder aufersteht … wird die Dunkelheit das Licht zu verschlingen drohen … denn das Licht ist klein, gespalten von Angst, Verzweiflung und Verrat … und der, der das Schicksal der Welt auf seinen Schultern trägt, wird verraten werden, von denen, denen er vertraute und Freunde bekommen, die früher seine Feinde waren._

_Der eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran … jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt … Und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber er wird eine Macht besitzen die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt … und der eine muss von der Hand des anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt … der eine, mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt._

_Der eine, der Auserwählte, wird Hilfe suchen … und er wird Hilfe finden … an dem Ort, wo keiner sie zu finden mag … und er wird seine Macht erkennen, wenn er sie nicht zu erkennen vermag.''_

Harry wurde kreideweiß. ,,Was bedeutet der erste und der dritte Teil?'' fragte er schließlich mit erstickter Stimme. Takuya-Shin, der bei seiner Reaktion verwundert war, antwortete ,,Nun, der Kampf der Giganten ist der Überlieferung nach, der Kampf den Merlin und sein Enkel Codric Gryffindor gegen Morgana le Fay und ihren Sohn Salazar Slytherin führten. Der nächste Teil wird wohl die Situation beschreiben, wenn der Kampf wieder ausbricht. Der dritte Teil ist meines Wissens nach nur eine Notiz für den Auserwählten. Wir suchen schon seit Generationen nach ihm, aber bis jetzt haben wir noch keinen gefunden, auf den die Beschreibung im zweiten Teil zutrifft.'' ,,Sie trifft auf mich zu.'' ,,WAS?'' rief der andere völlig verstört. ,,Sie trifft auf mich zu. Geboren von jenen, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, meine Eltern sind ihm drei mahl entkommen. Geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt, mein Geburtstag ist am 31. Juli. Und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, das hat er getan, als er mir diese Narbe verpasst'' damit deutete er auf seine Stirn. ,,Oh mein Gott, mein Junge. Komm bitte mit ich glaube ich muss dir eine Menge erklären.'' Und mit diesen Worten führte er einen noch immer etwas entsetzten Harry Potter aus dem Raum.


	5. Wiedersehen mit ,,Freunden'

**Wiedersehen mit ,,Freunden''**

Nachdenklich verließ Harry das Trainingsgebäude. Er hatte sehr viel von seinem Sensei erfahren. Unter anderem auch, dass es sich bei Slytherin, und dadurch auch Voldemort, um einen Dämonenn handelt, und sie somit nicht so einfach getötet werden können. Auch musste er der Erbe Gryffindors sein, sonst würde die Prophezeiung auf ihn nicht zutreffen. Er würde wohl noch einmal nach Gringotts müssen. Für einen Muggel weiß Takuya-Shin unglaublich viel über die Geschichte der Zauberer. Auf die Frage, warum das so sei, antwortete er, dass die japanischen Völker früher viel enger mit der Zauberei verbunden waren. Zum Schluss durfte er sich noch einen Katana aussuchen. Er war natürlich hoch erfreut, verzauberte die Scheide aber lieber, damit sie niemand sehen konnte. Er wurde dann noch mit den Worten verabschiedet, dass sein Training zwar zu Ende sei, er aber trotzdem jederzeit wiederkommen durfte, egal ob um zu trainieren, oder wenn er einfach jemanden zum Reden brauchte.

Zu Hause in seinem Zimmer angekommen, bemerkte er, dass zwei Eulen mit drei Breifen auf ihn wartenden, wovon eine Pig war. Er nahm beiden den ihre Last ab, bei der kleinen Winzeleule gar nicht so einfach, und begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wie geht es dir und jetzt sag bloß nicht gut. Du muss darüber reden und nicht alles in dich hinein fressen. Die Trauer um Sirius macht dich sonst irgendwann kaputt. Wir gehen morgen in die Winkelgasse und Dumbledore hat erlaubt, dass du mitkommen kannst, falls du etwas vergessen hast. Was meint er damit nur? Du warst doch nicht schon alleine dort oder? So einfach ohne Eskorte das Haus zu verlassen ist viel zu gefährlich und zudem unverantwortlich. Wenn du es getan hast, dann frage ich mich, was du dir dabei gedacht hast. Aber egal, ich hoffe wirklich du warst vernünftiger. Wir kommen dich morgen um zehn Uhr abholen. Sag bitte deinen Verwandten Bescheid. _

_Auf eine baldige Antwort freut sich_

_Hermine_

_Harry,_

_ich möchte mich bei dir für meinen unfreundlichen Brief entschuldigen. Aber ich hoffe du verstehst, wie dringend es ist, dass du Okklumentik lernst. Du musst aber leider trotzdem bei den Dursleys bleiben, da das Hauptqutier zur Zeit nur während der Versammlungen besetzt und der Fuchsbau einfach nicht sicher genug ist. Zum Schluss habe ich aber noch eine erfreuliche Nachricht für dich. Ich konnte Professor Snape kurzfristig von seinen Pflichten für den Orden entbinden. Er wird nun die letzten zwei Wochen jeden Tag zu dir kommen und mit dir üben. In Hogwarts werdet ihr dann mit euren Stunden zwei mal Wöchentlich weitermachen. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Jetzt platzte dem schwarzhaarigen fast der Kragen. Typisch Hermine, bevormundet ihn an allen Ecken und Enden. Und dann erst Dumbledore dieser A... erlaubt sich einfach alles. Bevor er sich den letzten Brief zuwenden konnte, zündete er sich erst einmal eine Zigarette an. Er rauchte zwar nicht oft, eigentlich nie, hatte aber festgestellt, dass das Rauchen eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Als er mit seiner Zigarette fertig war, wandte er sich auch noch dem Brief von Ginny zu.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich weiß, dass Hermine dir bereits geschriebenen hat, deswegen erspare ich dir das ganze „Wie geht es dir?" Getue, was dich wahrscheinlich eh nur nervt. Ich hätte dir gerne schon früher geschrieben, aber der alte Trottel, sorry, hat es nicht erlaubt. Zu Hause ist die Hölle los. Mein Bruder Ron hat vor guten drei Wochen eine Eule von Gringotts erhalten. Wir wissen nicht was drin steht, aber als Mum den Brief gelesen hat ist sie fast an die Decke gegangen. Nicht einmal Dumbledore hat sie es erzählt, worüber der mehr als wütend wurde, der alte Mann. Ron zieht seitdem nur noch über dich her. Mum hat ihn mehrmals dabei erwischt und einmal habe ich etwas von wir brauchen seine Freundschaft oder so gehört, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht. Ich hoffe, dass ich mich verhört habe, nicht auszudenken, wenn sich dich nur ausgenutzt haben._

_Viele liebe Grüße_

_Ginny_

,Interessant, interessant' dachte sich der Junge-der-lebt. Nur rechnete er nicht damit, dass es ein friedlicher Einkaufsbummel werden würde. Er hatte den ganzen Tag schon so eine Vorahnung, dass Voldemort etwas plant und dass er trotz seiner Okklumentik ein kurzes ziehen in seiner Narbe verspürte, stärkte sein ungutes Gefühl nur noch. Er war nur froh, dass er das Apparieren gelernt hatte.

#Flashback#

Es war in der ersten Woche nachdem er mit seinem Kampftraining begonnen hatte. Er machte sich schon seit längerem Gedanken darüber, was wäre, wenn er einmal schnell verschwinden müsste. Schließlich sendete er Hedwig mit einer Bestellung zu Flourish & Blotts und nach kurzem überlegen auch zu Borgin & Burke und orderte möglichst viele Werke über das magische Reisen an. Diese kamen auch schon drei Stunden später und er fing gleich mit der Theorie das Apparierens an. Er merkte sofort, dass sich die Bestellungen aus der Nockturngasse gelohnt hatten. In den ,,legalen'' Büchern stand überall nur, dass man sich fest auf sein Ziel konzentrieren sollte und dann die Formel sagen. Die ganze Theorie war allerdings, das der Raum zwischen Start und Ziel nicht einfach übersprungen, sondern auf magische Weise gekrümmt wird. Dabei erinnerte sich der Teenager, dass ein Muggelforscher namens Albert Einstein eine ähnliche Theorie über sogenannte Wurmlöcher aufstellte. Den Zauberspruch braucht man dann um die zwar kurze, aber dennoch vorhandene Distanz zu überbrücken, da man diese nicht einfach durchschreiten kann. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob man sich selbst verschiebt, oder irgendwelche Gegenstände. Grundsätzlich gilt aber, je kleiner der Gegenstand und je kürzer die Distanz, um so einfacher. Diese Bücher, die das Apparieren so genau beschreiben, sind nur deshalb verboten, weil man so nicht auf Hilfe des Ministeriums angewiesen ist und sich so diesem entziehen kann. Schließlich begann er damit, eine alte Feder auf dem Schreibtisch hin und her zu schieben, bis er schließlich nach drei Wochen Training locker durchs Zimmer apparierte. Für einen letzten Test machte er sich unsichtbar, zog zusätzlich noch seinen Tarnumhang an und reiste einmal nach Hogsmeade und zurück.

#Flashback Ende#

Er las noch ungefähr eine Stunde in einem guten Buch und ging dann zu Bett. Am nächsten Morgen Frühstückte er wieder mit den Dursleys, was seine Verwandten reichlich Verwunderte und sein Onkel ihn misstrauisch beäugte. Als dann das Essen fast beendet war, Dudely hatte die ganze Zeit seinen Eltern erzählt, wie toll er doch schon mit dem Schwert kämpfen könne und trotzdem in Rekordzeit eine riesige Menge gefuttert, wagte der junge Zauberer seinen Onkel anzusprechen. ,,Du Onkel Vernon?'' Das Gesicht seines Onkel wurde hinter der Morgenzeitung Purpurrot und er gab nur mit einem Grunzen zu Erkennen, dass er ihn gehört hatte. ,,Ich werde heute von ein paar Freunden abgeholt und komme am Abend wieder zurück.'' Das Wort nach Hause verwendete er wohl bewusst nicht. ,,Sag ihnen, dass sie ordentliche Kleidung tragen sollen und wehe sie sprengen wieder den Kamin in die Luft'' war die harsche Antwort seines Onkels.

Er ging nach oben, zog sich an und platzierte seine Ausrüstung – Seine Zauberstabholster an Unterarm und Hüfte und sein Schwert auf dem Rücken, sein komplettes Hab und Gut hatte er für den Fall der Fälle seinen Ring zugefügt – den Zauber hatte er in einem Buch der Marauderer entdeckt. Dann nahm er sich noch ein Buch und wartete bis es Zeit wurde. Pünktlich um Zehn Uhr läutete es dann an der Tür. Der Teenager ging nach Unten, um die Tür zu öffnen, nur um einen ausgemergelten Remus Lupin zu offenbaren. ,,Guten Tag Professor Lupin.'' ,,Hallo Harry, nenn mich bitte Remus. Den Professor habe ich vor zwei Jahren abgelegt.'' ,,Ähm... in Ordnung.'' Ich gehen dann deinen Verwandten Bescheid sagen. Hast du alles was du brauchst?'' Obwohl er alles hatte ging er noch einmal in sein Zimmer, nur um nicht in der nähe seiner Verwandten sein zu müssen, währen sie mit Remus sprachen. Nach fünf Minuten ging er wieder nach unten zu einem im Flur wartenden Remus des fragte ,,Bereit?'' und hielt ihm eine alte Zeitung entgegen. Harry griff nach dem Portschlüssel und fühlte das bekannte Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel und wurde fort in den Tropfenden Kessel gewirbelt.

Als er dort ankam, wurde er sofort von einer stürmischen Ginny Weasley umarmt. Ron klopfte ihm nur auf die Schulter, wobei Harry jetzt erkennen konnte, dass es deutlich gezwungen war – etwas,, was ihm früher nie aufgefallen war und worüber er sich jetzt mehr als nur ärgerte. Hermine lächelte ihn nur an, aber man konnte deutlich einen teils besorgten, teils argwöhnischen Ausdruck in ihren Gesicht erkennen. Sofort erinnerte er sich wieder an ihren letzten Brief. Der Rest bestand aus Arthur und Molly Weasley und Professor Dumbledore. ,,Hi Leute, Tag Professor'' begrüßte der Junge die Anwesenden, obwohl er letzten am liebsten Angeschnauzt hätte. ,,Hallo Harry Schatz wurde er jetzt auch von Mrs Weasley begrüßt und in eine Knochenbrechende Umarmung gezogen. ,,Ach Harry'' machte sich der Direktor bemerkbar ,,bevor ich es vergiesse. Hier, damit du weist, ob du noch etwas besorgen musst.'' Damit reichte er dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Umschlag mit dem Siegel vom Ministerium. Der Teenager wollte seinen Schulleiter eigentlich anschnauzen, musste aber, als er den Brief erkannte, kräftig schlucken.

_Ergebnisse der Zaubergrad Prüfungen von Harry James Potter_

_bestanden mit den Noten Ohnegleichen (O), Erwartungen übertroffen (E) und Annehmbar (A)_

_nicht bestanden mit den Noten Mies (M), Schrecklich (S) und Troll (T)_

_Die Gesamtnoten setzen sich aus den Einzelnachweisen aus Theorie und Praxis zusammen (Ausnahmen sind Geschichte der Zauberei und Astronomie)_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: O_

_Kräuterkunde O-_

_Geschichte der Zauberei A-_

_Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: O+_

_Wahrsagen: M_

_Astronomie: E _

_Zaubertränke: O-_

_Zauberkunst: E_

_Verwandlung: E_

_O= 2 ZAG, E=1,5 ZAG, A=1 Zag_

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch hiermit haben sie 13,5 ZAG erreicht. Sie sind damit auf platz drei der besten Hogwartsschüler_

_Hermine Granger (Gryffindor)_

_Sally-Anne Perks (Slytherin)_

_Harry Potter (Gryffindor)_

_Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)_

_Terry Boot (Ravenclaw)_

_Bitte geben sie Ihre Kurswahl für ihre UTZ Prüfungen baldmöglichst bekannt._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Zusätzlich zu allen Büchern aus den vergangenen Jahren (die Werke von Gilderoy Lockhart ausgenommen) benötigen sie folgende Bücher:_

_Verwandlungen die Oberstufe 1 von Arabell Gwens_

_Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung von Albert Devens_

_Duellieren für Anfänger von Dellerus Offenbach_

_Giftige Kräuter und Piltze und wie man sie erkennt von Helene Braun_

_Bitte bedenken sie, dass aufgrund der derzeitigen Lage der Grundkurs in VgddK für alle Schüler Pflicht ist._

Zugegeben, mit dieser Auswahl an Büchern hatte er nicht gerechnet. Die würde er wohl alle noch besorgen müssen. Sie teilten sich alle in Gruppen auf – Harry mit Ginny und Ron mit Hermine, die Erwachsenen würden bei Florean Fortescue auf sie warten und machten sich auf den Weg.


	6. Lord Gryffindor

**Lord Gryffindor**

Sie betraten die Winkelgasse und machten sich alle erst einmal auf den Weg nach Gringotts. Harry, der ja eigentlich noch genug Geld hatte, beschloss in der Zwischenzeit das Erbe Gyffindors anzunehmen. Sie betraten die Halle und die beiden Weasleys wurden von einem Kobold weitergeführt. Hermine, die zum Geld wechseln an einen anderen Schalter musste, war auch außer Hörweite, sodass er flüsternd zum Gobblin sagte ,,Ich möchte mein Erbe von Godric Gryffindor annehmen.'' Sein Gegenüber schaute ihn erst erschrocken und dann äußerst Skeptisch an. ,,Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden Lord Potter-Black.'' Er führte ihn aus der Halle zu einem Aufzug, der sie in die Oberste Etage des riesigen Gebäudes brachte und anschließend durch eine Vielzahl von Türen, bis sie an einer polierten Goldtür mit der Aufschrift _Bowhook, Filialleiter _ankahmen.

Das Büro war ziemlich pompös eingerichtet und ein alter, recht voreingenommen wirkender Kobold erwartete ihn. Der Teenager schaute sich zuerst neugierig um, bis ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken rief. ,,Ah sie wollen also der Erbe Gryffindors sein, na denn, wir werden sehen. Aber setzten sie sich doch erst einmal.'' Die Tür wurde hinter ihnen geschlossen und der Teenager setzte sich. ,,Nun, wenn sie wirklich der rechtmäßige Nachfahre der Familie Gyffindor sind, kann dies ganz einfach damit bewiesen werden, indem sie den Siegelring überstreifen. Sollten sie wirklich der Erbe sein, wird nichts weiter passieren, wenn nicht, wird er von ihrem Finger wieder abrutschen, selbst wenn sie ihn mit Gewalt festhalten. ,,Hat denn schon einmal jemand versucht, den Ring überzustreifen?'' ,,Mehrmals, vor allem Mister Dumbledore war kurz vorm Explodieren, als der Ring nicht an seinem Finger blieb'' antwortete der Kobold mit einem hinterhältigen und erfreuten Grinsen. Der Gobblin zog eine schwarze Holzschachtel aus seinem Schreibtisch in der ein einfacher Goldring, in dem ein blutrot leuchtender Rubin eingelassen war, lag. Äußerst nervös nahm der Schwarzhaarige den Ring in die Hand und streifte ihn über, nur um erschrocken aufzuschreien, als der Ring auf einmal golden glühte und das Rot immer satter wurde, bis er auf einmal in einem tiefen Weinrot leuchtete.

,,Nun, ganz offensichtlich sind sie der rechtmäßige Erbe. Nun den: Als erstes möchte ich ihnen mitteilen, dass ihnen nun der Titel Lord Gryffindor zusteht. Anders allerdings, als die Familienoberhäupter gehören sie jetzt allerdings dem Adel an, auch in der Muggelwelt. In der Zauberwelt zählen sie nun zu den sogenannten alten Lords. Regelmäßige Besuche beim Premierminister und im Buckingham Palace sind daher Pflicht. Auch ist es unsere Pflicht, das Ministerium zu informieren, wenn ein neuer Lord sein Erbe antritt. Des weiteren hält der Lord Gryffindor nach außen immer ein bestimmtes Erscheinungsbild aufrecht.'' ,,Und wie sieht dieses Bild aus?'' Das können sie ganz einfach selbst feststellen. Zeigen sie einfach mit ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Ring und sagen sie _Change Me_.'' Der Junge führte den Zauber aus und begann sich zu verändern: Er erreichte eine Größe von 2,10 Metern, schneeweiße Haut, schulterlange tiefschwarze Haare, lila Augen und Finger, die um ein drittel wuchsen, sodass sie sehr spinnen ähnlich aussahen. Sein Kopf war das einzige, was behaart ist, kein Bart, keine Körperbehaarung oder an anderen privaten Stellen. Auch schien seine Haut an allen Stellen makellos zu sein. Sein Bild verschwamm und erst als er die Brille abnahm konnte er alles wieder scharf sehen. Zusätzlich änderte sich auch noch seine Robe. Sie passte sich seiner Größe an und war in den Farben Rot und Gold gehalten. Der Schwarzhaarige beschwor sich einen Spiegel und schrie erschrocken auf. ,,Wie mache ich das wieder Rückgängig?'' fragte er panisch. ,,Ganz einfach, führen sie einfach den selben Zauber noch einmal aus, wobei diese Form vorteilhafter für sie ist. Zum einen sind ihre langen Finger hervorragend geeignet um stablose Magie auszuführen. Auch ist ihr Körper ausdauernder und erträgt mehr Verletzungen ohne einen bleibenden Schaden davonzutragen. Auch besitzen sie eine gewisse Immunität gegenüber dem Ministerium. Sie können nur für gewisse Vergehen angeklagt werden. Der Prozess darf dann aber nur vor dem internationalen Zaubergamot in Brüssel stattfinden. Auch ist das Strafmaß meist sehr niedrig. Ein Lord wurde für das Auslöschen von drei ganzen Familien nur zu zwei Jahren Haft verurteilt. Viel schlimmer ist, dass sein Ruf nachhaltig geschädigt wurde.

Auch gehört ihnen das Schloss Hogwarts zu ¼. Sie können sich daher jederzeit über all in dem Gebäude aufhalten. Die Privaträume der anderen Gründer einmal ausgenommen. Sie haben auch das alte Verlies der Familie Gryffindor geerbt. Ich würde ihnen Vorschlagen ihre gesamten Verliese in dieses zu transferieren. Auch sind sie nun mit einem Vermögen von 134 Milliarden Galleonen der Reichste Mann der Welt. Nach ihnen folgt nur ein anderer Lord, der eine Milliarde weniger besitzt. Sie sind nun das Oberhaupt der Familien Gryffindor, Potter, Black, Longbottom und Bones...'' ,,WAS? Wieso von Longbottom und Bones?'' ,,Ganz einfach, die jetzigen Familienmitglieder stammen Mütterlicherseits von der Familie Gryffindor ab.'' ,,OK...'' wirklich eine intelligente Antwort. Harry war jetzt restlos verwirrt. Das er der Erbe Gryffindors ist hatte er ja gewusst. Dass diese Familie nicht gerade Arm ist auch. Aber das alles wurde ihm schön langsam zu viel.

Nachdem er noch einige Informationen erhalten hatte, änderte er wieder sein Erscheinungsbild und wurde wieder aus dem Büro in die Schalterhalle der Bank geführt. Dort wurde er von einer ungeduldigen Ginny bereits erwartet. ,,Wo warst den du so lange? Ich warte schon seit einer viertel Stunde auf dich und sag einmal, wieso siehst du eigentlich so blass aus?'' fragte sie ma Anfang noch wütend, doch am Schluss ehrlich besorgt. ,,Nicht Ginny, alles in Ordnung'' gab ein immer noch sichtlich verwirrter Harry als Antwort. ,,Na dann lass uns die Winkelgasse unsicher machen.'' Und damit nahm ihn eine mittlerweile wieder fröhliche Ginny an der Hand und zog ihn nach draußen.

Die Gasse war mittlerweile dichter mit Passanten besiedelt, sodass sie sich durch die Menschenmenge ihren Weg bahnen mussten. Sie schlenderten ganz gemütlich an den Läden vorbei. Dabei betrachteten sie interessiert die Auslagen und blieben hin und wieder einmal stehen um sich genauer zu informieren. Ihr erster Stopp was schließlich die Apotheke, wo sie sich großzügig mit neuen Zaubertankzutaten eindeckten. Anschließend erwarb er in Florish und Blotts alle restlichen Schulbücher. In der Tierhandlung besorgte er sich neue Eulenkekse für seine Hedwig und besorgte sich in einem Geschäft neue Federkiele, Tintenfässer und Pergament. Durch einen Menschenauflauf vor einem Schaufenster wurden sie schließlich auf ihr Lieblingsgeschäft Qualität für Quidditch aufmerksam. Dort betrachteten sie so wie viele andere die neueste Auslage.

_Die neueste Komplettausrüstung für ihr Team:_

_Sie erhalten einen Nimbus 3000 Sepical Edition Seeker,_

_einen Nike 1740 S Keeper_

_zwei Feuerblitz Extra Stable Treiber_

_und drei Feuerblitz Basic Jäger_

_das alles zum Komplettpreis von nur 5000 Galleonen_

,,Das wäre doch etwas.'' ,,Ja, aber viel zu Teuer. Was willst du eigentlich mit so vielen Besen Harry?'' ,,Den Boden wischen'' war die Antwort des Gryffindors, worauf ihn die Rothaarige spielerisch auf den Arm boxte. Sie warten auf dem Weg Richtung Eissalon, als sie an einem Geschäft namens _Magische Tattoos und Piercings _vorbeikamen. Der Schwarzhaarige blieb auf einmal stehen und auf den verständnislosen Blick seiner Begleitung lächelte er nur schelmisch, bevor er sie am Arm Packte und hinein zog.

Drinnen angekommen wurde er erst einmal von der jüngsten Weasley angeschnauzt ,,Harry Potter, du wirst dir doch nicht allen Ernstes ein Tattoo machen lassen?'' ,,Wieso nicht? Dein Bruder Bill hat ja schließlich auch eins?'' ,,Na und, der ist schließlich ein paar Jahre älter als du.'' ,,Nichts na und. Ich kann selber Entscheiden was ich mache und ich finde ein Tattoo würde dir schon stehen.'' Als Antwort bekam er allerdings nur ein Schnauben. Eine ausführlichere Erwiderung konnte sie nicht mehr los werden, da in diesem Moment ein Mann, zweifellos der Besitzer des Ladens, den Raum betrat und nach ihren Wünschen fragten. ,,Wir möchten gerne ein Tatto...'' begann der Schwarzhaarige wurde aber von einer entsetzen Ginny unterbrochen: ,,HARRY, du weist genau, dass ich das nicht will.'' ,,Ginny ich weiß genau, dass du es willst, schließlich habe ich den Glanz in deinen Augen gesehen, also, welches Tattoo willst du?'' ,,Nun ja, ich hätte gerne einen Phönix'' antwortete sie leicht verlegen.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge saß gerade in seinem Büro und arbeite sich durch einen Stapel Akten arbeitete. Es ist zu Haare raufen. Voldemort tritt immer häufiger öffentlich auf und es fehlt vorne und hinten an Einsatzkräften. Die Auroren können, sobald sie den Einsatzort erreicht haben, meist nur noch die Toten und Verletzten bergen, letztere wurden aber immer seltener. Oh ja, der Minister für Zauberrei hatte Angst. Allerdings nicht vor dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Todessern, sondern um sein Amt als Zaubereiminister. Er musste musste die Bevölkerung irgendwie beruhigen und den Eindruck erwecken er hätte alles unter Kontrolle. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich seine Sekretärin an der Tür klopfte und dann herein trat. ,,Herr Minister, Madam Bones möchte sie sprechen.'' ,,Schon gut, schicken sie sie herein.''

Amelia Bones, die Leiterin der magischen Strafverfolgung, betrat das Büro des britischen Zaubereiministers. ,,Guten Tag Herr Minister. Bitte entschuldigen sie die Störung, aber ich hätte etwas Wichtiges mit ihnen zu besprechen. ,,Ah, Amelia meine Liebe. Nur herein, nur herein. Was gibt es denn so wichtiges?'' Amelia Bones setzte sich auf einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch von Fudge, bevor sie erneut zu Sprechen begann. ,,Nun denn, Sie wissen doch, dass sich die Todesser, die Wir vor über einen Monat in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefangen genommen haben, unter Veritaserum befragt haben. Leider konnten sich alle anscheinend nicht mehr an den Grund erinnern, warum sie hier waren.'' ,,Das ist mir bekannt doch worauf wollen sie hinaus?'' Wurde sie von Fudge unterbrochen. ,,Darauf komme ich jetzt. Wir konnten heute Vormittag einen ranghohen Todesser namens Bellatrix Lestrange gefangen nehmen. Als wir sie, unter Einfluss des Wahrheitsserums natürlich, befragt haben, kamen so schockierende Neuigkeiten ans Licht, dass wir noch einmal die anderen Gefangen befragt haben. Und es konnte sich tatsächlich jemand – Lucius Malfoy – wieder erinnern und hat die Angaben sogar bestätigt. Nun Letzt Endlich'', plötzlich wurde sie leicht nervös, ,,haben Wir eine Anklage gegen Harry James Potter wegen ,Verbotenem Eindringen ins Ministerium, der Verwendung Dunkler Magie, der verbotenen Ausführung des Cruciatus-Fluches und des Daseins als Todesser' erhoben.''

WUMS, der Schock saß. Der Minister sah seine Gegenüber ungläubig an. Doch auf einmal erschien in seinen Augen ein Funkeln, sodass sich die Direktorin der Aurorenabteilung am liebsten übergeben hätte. ,,Und sie können das alles Beweisen?'' fragte er nochmals nach. ,,Natürlich.'' Und wieso verhaften sie ihn dann nicht?'' schrie der Mann schon fast. ,,Nun ja, dass ist nicht so einfach. Wir wollten, aber heute Morgen haben wir eine Eule von Gringotts erhalten, in welcher bestätigt wurde, dass der neue Lord Gryffindor sein Erbe angetreten ist.'' ,,Was reden sie denn da für einen Unsinn? Die Familie Gryffindor ist doch schon vor Jahrhunderten ausgestorben.'' ,,Was? Natürlich nicht. So eine Familie stirbt doch nicht einfach aus. Es gibt vielleicht einmal kein neues Familienoberhaupt, oder die Familie hat sich geteilt, aber aussterben tun sie nie.'' Das sie selbst ein Mitglied dieser Familie war wusste sie allerdings nicht. ,,Wie dem auch sei. Der neue Lord ist niemand anders als Harry Potter.''

Da war er – der nächst Schock. Diesmal fuhr Madam Bones allerdings gleich fort. ,,Dass bedeutet, es liegt jetzt in Ihrem Ermessen, ob er einen Prozess in Brüssel erhält und ob er bis dahin nach Askaban in Gewahrsam muss.'' Der Zaubereiminister brauchte noch einen kurzen Moment um sich zu sammeln, bis er Amelia Bones seine Entscheidung mitteilte: ,,Nehmen sie diesen Wahnsinnigen fest.'' ,,Sehr wohl Herr Minister. Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich ihnen noch.'' Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Büro. Einen schönen Tag – Oh ja den würde er heute wirklich haben. Er hatte ja immer gewuss, dass man dem Potter-Bengel nicht trauen durfte, aber dass er so weit geht? Egal, auf jeden Fall würde ihm die Zauberergemeinschaft zu Füßen liegen, wenn er Potter als Todesser entlarvte. Er rieb sich geistig schon die Häne: ,Oh ja dass ist ein schöner Tag' dachte sich der Zaubereiminister.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen die beiden wieder das Geschäft. Harry hatte einen schwarzen Grimm auf dem linken Oberarm und ein rotes Tribal-Tattoo in Form eines Drachen auf dem rechten Handrücken, wo es erfolgreich seine Narben, die Folgen seiner Strafarbeiten bei Umbridge, verdeckte. Ginny hingegen hatte einen Phönix unterhalb ihrer Hüfte. Nach einem kurzen Marsch durch die Winkelgasse erreichten sie den Eissalon, wo sie schon von allen anderen erwartet wurden. Dort bestellte sich der Schwarzhaarige,auf drängen seines ,,Freundes'' Ron natürlich, erst einmal einen „Chudley Cannon Fan-Eisbecher". Schließlich war es Professor Dumbledore der den Teenager ansprach: ,,Harry mein Junge'', auf diese Ansprache hätte der Angesprochene dem alten Zauberer am liebsten den Hals umgedreht, ,,Du musst noch deine Kurswahl für nächstes Jahr bekannt geben. Zusätzlich zu den Grundkursen stehen ab diesem Schuljahr auch noch die Fächer Duellieren und Heilkunde offen.'' Der junge Gryffindor überlegte einen Augenblick, bis er antwortete: ,,Ich glaube ich nehme VgddK, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde, Duellieren und Heilkunde.'' ,,Hervorragend'' erwiderte der alt Mann mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, wie es Harry jetzt mittlerweile erkannte. In ihm begann wieder eine Wut zu brodeln. Wut auf dem alten Mann ihm gegenüber, weil er ihn all die Jahre belogen, bestohlen und ausgenutzt hatte. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und nahm einen beruhigenden Zug. Diese Beruhigende Atmosphäre wurde aber von Hermine wieder zerstört. ,,Harry, was glaubst du was du da tust? Du weist genau, dass Rauchen gesundheitsschädlich ist und ist das etwa ein Tattoo?'' zum Ende wurde sie immer lauter, sodass sich einige Passanten neugierig umdrehten. Molly Weasley, von dem ganzen Geschrei aufmerksam geworden, wollte zuerst Hermine zusammenstauchen. Als sie allerdings die Wörter gesundheitsschädlich und Tattoo hörte, brauste auch sie auf. ,,Harry Potter, was glaubst du, was du da tust, deinen Körper so zu verunstalten!'' ,,Molly, MOLLY! Jetzt lass den Jungen doch in Ruhe. Ich finde er ist alt genug, selber solche Entscheidungen zu treffen.'' sagte Dumbledore und sah mit einem gütigen Lächeln Richtung Harry. Dieser erwiderte den Blick mit einem dankbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

,Der Junge ist wirklich so leicht zufrieden zu stellen. Man muss nur ein wenig den lieben Großvater

spielen und schon frisst er dir aus der Hand.' Was er aber nicht wusste war, dass der Teenager ähnliche Gedanken hatte. ,Dumbledore kann man echt so einfach was vor machen. Solange man ihm dem Eindruck gibt, dass man zu ihm auf schaut, lässt er einem in Ruhe. Mrs Weasley hingegen schien noch lange nicht beruhigt. Sie wollte gerade wieder aufbrausen, als sie plötzlich von panischen Schreien unterbrochen wurde.


End file.
